justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Cima Leon: Centcom
Cima Leon: Centcom is a regional central command post in Just Cause 3. Description This is the headquarters for the military in Insula Fonte. At the entrance, there is a large gate/door, similar to what are in police stations. A bit before the entrance on the road up to the compound, there is a metal guard tower. It has a large tower, which is similar in appearance to a flak tower or an air traffic control tower. There are buildings surrounding the tower, which is in the middle of the base. It has a FOW guarding it that is replicated by the handheld Dionysus PLDS-H. The FOW is an airstrike delivered by a CS7 Thunderhawk. The in-game map description says "Built on the ruins of an ancient Salirosan fortress, Cima Leon's CentCom Tower is the bastion from which Di Ravello's regional commanders keep Insula Fonte under strict control." Location At the top of a hill in Aspera, Insula Fonte. This is the smallest CentCom base, and fittingly in the smallest province in Medici as a whole. Completion The FOW can be disabled by doing the mission The Secret of Vis Electra. *2 Circuit Breakers. *1 Core Electrical Unit. *3 Doppler Radars. *3 Fuel Tanks. *2 Long Range Radars. *5 Satellite Dishes. *3 Substation Controls. *9 Transformers. Completion Rewards *CS Comet unlocks at Rebel drop. *"Grappler Frenzy I" Destruction Frenzy challenge. *A land race starting from the nearby ruins and ending near the airport at Plagia. Completion without doing The Secret of Vis Electra The FOW protecting this base is an airstrike mechanism. Just avoid the airstrikes. The airstrike is marked by a giant red circle centered around you, and once it stops moving, the airstrike is set. Quickly grapple to another place before you get hit. It is even possible to use the airstrike to your advantage, using it to destroy destructibles around the base. A much easier way of doing this would be bombarding the location with the U-7 Dravec, as it is very difficult to be hit by airstrikes while in a decently quick plane. Other destructible items *Red Barrels. Vehicles *At least 1 Urga Postolka. *The Rocket - near the gate. *Civilian cars in random parking spaces - possibly only after completion. *Stria Facocero. *Urga Ogar 7 V8. *Weimaraner. *Urga Szturm 63A. Glitch Main article: Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches It has been reported that sometimes the FOW glitches (if you haven't completed the mission to disable the FOW) in that the FOW sometimes won't be active when starting the game. This could also be attributed to moving toward the location quickly in an aircraft. Trivia *For anything else related to "Cima Leon", see Cima Leon (disambiguation). *The other two Central Commands in Medici are Corda Dracon: Centcom and Falco Maxime: Centcom in Insula Dracon and Insula Striate respectively. *Cima Leon roughly translates to "Top Lion" in Spanish and Portuguese. Gallery Cima Leon Centcom (map).png|As viewed from the Map. Missile cowboy missile hit.png|The tower getting destroyed in the mission Missile Cowboy. Cima Leon Centcom Entrance.png|Above the entrance to the base. Note the warning, indicating the base's FOW is active, which can kill you in one hit. Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Just Cause 3 Military bases Category:Content Category:Notable Buildings